Hari Kesialan Kazune
by ryukutari
Summary: Beberapa hal yang dialami Karin,Kazune,Michi dll.Apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Disclaimer:Kamichama Karin copyright KogeDonbo

Warning:OOC,Alur berantakan,tidak dimengerti,Banyak percakapan,fantasy,ada beberapa kata yang ilang pada fanfic ini,mohon dimaklumi ya kalo nggak nyambung

FanFic _multichapter_ pertama nih,pasti jelek,iyuh,sangat tak dimengerti atau membingungkan,dan lain saja author baru lumayan bego ryukutari atau panggil ja Ryu,atau ryubego atau terserahlah,bukan nama asli sih #plakk kepedean amat!

Geregetan buatnya loh..(emangnya ngurus?,sekalian step ajah!)

Cukup untuk basa basi basu base dan seterusnya.

Langsung ajah...

Hari kesialan Kazune

Himeka senang dengan kalung yang diberikan Kazune,sepupunya pada hari ultahnya juga menghadiahkannya kue tar,walau tulisan 'Selamat ulang tahun Himeka' sedikit hancur,tapi Himeka tetap Miyon memberikannya 'bug figure' karena Himeka suka sekali serangga,sangat beda dengan Kazune yang benci serangga.

Keesokan harinya Himeka memakai kalung itu ke sekolah Seiei seperti biasa ditemani Karin dan Kazune berjalan menuju disana mereka bertemu dengan Michiru yang kebetulan datang barengan,Michirupun bertanya pada Kazune

"Kazune-kun apa kau sudah meneliti beberapa hal tentang cincinku ini?,dan kenapa aku tak bisa bertransformasi,tapi aku bisa melihat kamika?"

"Oh,tentang itu…" jawab kazune yang menggantung karena Karin dan Himeka menatapnya dengan aneh

"Wai,Hanazono-san ohayo!" sapa Michiru ke Karin

"Ohayo,Micchi,nee Kazune-kun,Micchi,sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Karin

"Nishikiori,sebaiknya kita membicarkan hal ini di tempat yang sepi saja" kata Kazune ke Michiru "Karin,jaga Himeka,aku akan memberitahumu nanti" kata Kaune ke Karin dan lantas mereka pergi

"Ja ne,Hanazono-san!" kata Michiru singkat,dengan nada setengah hanya mengangguk menanggapi mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Karin-chan,kita ke kelas saja" ajak Himeka,seraya menepuk bahu Karin

"yah!" jawab Karin singkat.

Sampai di kelas mereka disapa oleh Miyon dan bertanya

"Kazune kun dimana?''

"Eeto…. Kazune-kun tadi katanya lagi mema-"

"Memanjat pohon sekolah" kata Himeka yang memotong perkataan Karin tadi

"Huh?" Miyon dan Yuki heran

"Tadi aku melempar buku milik Kazune,ndak sengaja nyangkut di pohon!" Kata Karin yang mengarang-ngarang seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,tak lama datang Kazune disusul Michiru

"Kazune kun,apa sudah dapat bukunya?" tanya Miyon mendadak

"Hah?" Kazune tidak mengerti

"Buku apa?" tanya balik Michiru,Karinpun langsung menyeret Kazune dan Michiru keluar kelas dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena itu Karin menaburi beberapa dedaunan di sekitar Kazune dan tak lupa ia juga menaruh semut,kemudian Kazune merasa ada yang berjalan di tangannya

"M-MUSHI!" Teriak Kazune,iapun berlari kesana kemari tanpa ,Yuki dan Miyon yang ada di dalam kelas hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Kazune berlari ketakutan,sementara itu Karin tertawa terbahak bahak di samping akhirnya Himeka mengambil semut malang itu dari tangan marah besar pada Karin.

/

/

/

Waktu istirahat dan Micchiru meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu'Mungkin mereka membicarakan cincin lagi 'tebak Karin dalam hati,seraya menunggu Himeka diluar Himeka kembali merekapun berangkat menuju kantin.

Di sebuah taman belakang sekolah,Micchiru dan Kazune berunding

"Kazune kun,apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Michiru

"Kau bilang cincin ini diberikan dari ayahku bukan?" tanya balik Kazune

"Benar,cincin ini peninggalan dari .Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, adalah pelindung hidupku jadi aku ingin membalas budi,sebagai tanda terima kasih,tapi ia sudah meninggal dan aku bertemu denganmu,dari sisi apapun kau sangat mirip dengan proffesor,apa kau yakin kau tidak tau menahu tentang diriku?,atau proffesor tidak memberi taumu apapun tentang diriku?" jelas Micchiru

"Mana mungkin,dia sudah meninggal sesudah aku lahir?" ujar Kazune

"Secepat itu kah?" tanya Micchiru singkat,tiba tiba cincinnya mengeluarkan cahaya "Kazune kun mithe cincinku mengeluarkan cahaya" kata Michiru sambil memperlihatkan cincinnya

"Hmm…" Kazune kebingunan

"Dengan memimjam kekuatan dewa perang Ares" seru seseorang yang mendadak muncul dari balik semak,dan sudah berkamika

"Ha,Kujyou rasakan ini! Proeli Gradius!" kata orang yang bernama Karasuma Kirio itu dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Kazune,sontak Kazune langsung menghindar dari serangan mendadak itu

"Ego Sum Deus!" seru Kazune yang merubah wujudnya menjadi dewa "Nishikiori,pergi ke kelas,jangan biarkan Himeka kesini!"

"yah!" jawab Michiru singkat yang kemudian berlari entah kemana

"Siapa sebenarnya orang itu,Kujyou,mengapa ia bisa melihat kamika?" Tanya Kirio

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu nanti saja kupikirkan,sekarang dimana dewi amatir,Karin Hanazono?"

"Ia tak ada di sini!"

"Dan tentu saja ia ada di sekolah akan memusnahkan kau dulu,Proeli Gradius!"

"Sagittasolix!"

Di tempat lain,Karin,Himeka,Miyon dan Yuki sedang berjalan menuju tiba ia bertemu dengan Kirika

"Hai, Karin chan,Oh ya aku punya undangan untukmu,karena sekarang hari ulang tahunku,nanti datang ya!"

"Benarkah,Kirika senpai?"

"Ya." Jawab Kirika singkat pada Karin "Nii –san" kata Kirika dengan volume sangat kecil,yang kemudian berlari menjauhi Karin

"Wah,dapat undangan dari Kirika senpai!" Kata Karin berkali kali hingga ia tak tau Himeka,Miyon dan Yuki sudah meninggalkannya ke kelas terlebih dulu.

Shii chan kucingnyapun datang menemui Karin

"Karin chan kita mem—"

"Kamu tau Shii chan aku mendapat undangan dari—"

"Karin chan kita mempu—"

" Kirika senpai!"

"KARIN CHAN KITA MEMPUNYAI MASALAH BESAR! KAZUNE CHAN BERKAMIKA!" teriak Shii chan yang tak bisa meredam kata katanya lagi "Dan aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang itu" lanjut Shii chan

"Apa..?!Dimana? mengapa..?" Tanya Karin yang terbata bata

"Ikuti aku!" ajak shii chan

Merekapun tiba di taman belakang sekolah,tanpa sadar Himeka mengikutinya sejak tadi

"Karin mengapa kau mengajak Himeka kemari?" Tanya Kazune

"Hng?" Karin kebingungan,Shii chan kemudian segera membawa Himeka menjauhi tempat mereka yang sedang lengah Kirio mencoba mencari kesempatan

"Proeli Gradius!"

Kazune yang nampak bingung itupun terkena serangan "Akh" rintihnya kesakitan

"I AM GOD" Karin merubah wujudnya menjadi dewi "GOD THUNDER" serunya menyerang Kirio "Rasakan itu Meganekko semak semak!" lanjut Karin,kemudian muncul seorang dewi misterius yang menghalau serangan Karin

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan ini!" kata dewi misterius itu ke Kirio

"Jangan hentikan aku,pergi sana!" bentak Kirio "Proeli Gradius!"serang Kirio kea rah Karin,Karin hanya melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya,sedangkan Kazune langsung menuju Karin untuk melindunginya dari serangan itu,hal hasil ia menjadi pingsan

"Kazune-kun" panggil Karin penuh kekawatiran "Dasar kau penyerang meganekko,GOD THUNDER!" serang Karin

"Namaku penyerang meganekko dewanai,Karasuma Kiri—,Akh!" Kiriopun mendapat serangan dari Karin dan iapun menghilang.

Tak lama setelah itu,mereka kembali menjadi manusia. Setelah itu Kazunepun siuman—tumben dia cepet siuman biasanya sampe besok belum siuman—.Mereka kemudian kembali ke kelas karena 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

/

/

/

Teng ting tong! suara bel pulang berbunyi semua murid keluar kelas,termasuk Karin,Kazune dan Himeka

"Kazune kun,Himeka chan apa kalian tau,Kirika senpai mengundangku pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti!" Kata Karin yang kegirangan seraya menunjukan sebuah undangan pada mereka

"Apa?!saudara Karasuma itu! Kau tak boleh kesana!" Bentak cowok yang berparas wajah cantik itu

"MENGAPA?!" Tanya Karin dengan nada tinggi

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Kata Kazune dengan tampang dingin

"KAZUNE KUN AKU BENCI KAU!" bentak Karin ke Kazune dengan nada sangat tinggi,dan lantas meninggalkannya lebih dulu ke rumah,dengan perasaan kesal.

Sampai di rumah Karin segera berdandan menyiapkan segala untuk ke acara ulang tahun senpai selesai ia mengendap ngendap keluar dari rumah karena takut nanti Kazune mengetahuinya,tapi buruknya Kazune sudah mengetahuinya

"Sudah ku tebak kau akan tetap pergi ke rumah Karasuma itu" ujarnya sembari bersandar di pegangan tangga (bener ya namanya pegangan tangga?)

"Ka..Kazune-kun,itu ee itu" Karin gugup karena Kazune yang tiba tiba muncul di pandangannya

"Serahkan cincinmu nanti supaya Karasuma itu tidak mencurinya" saran Kazune

"Iya,ta..tapi ada kecoak di bahumu" sahut Karin seraya menunjuk bahu Kazune

"Hah? Kecoak?" Kazune kemudian melirik bahunya sendiri "Se-serangga! Aaa!" iapun kembali berlari tanpa hanya menaruh cincin diatas tangga dan keluar rumah,tapi Karin mengintip sedikit dari pintu masuk,dia melihat Himeka dan Kazune yang masihberlari tanpa arah

"Kazune chan doushite?" Tanya Himeka

"Se-serangga se-" tanpa disadari Kazune menabrak tembok di hadapannya,BRUK! spontan ia langsung menghampiri Kazune yang tengah bernasib sial itu

"Kazune chan apa kau baik baik saja?,wah,kecoak kirei.." ujar Himeka sembari mengambil kecoak yang sekarang sedang berada di rambut Kazune.

Karin menahan tawanya di balik pintu,dan kemudian berangkat menuju rumah Kirika senpai dengan berjalan sesekali melihat alamat rumah itu yang tertera pada kartu undangan dari menenteng hadiah yang akan di berikan Kirika,Karin juga menanyakan alamat tersebut ke warga tak sia sia,ia menemukan rumah Kirika senpai.

"KIRIKA SENPAI" panggil Karin dari luar rumah megah tersebut berharap untuk membuka pintu,tapi orang yang membuka pintu bukan orang yang diharapkan yaitu,Kirio

"Dewi amatir,untuk apa kau ke rumah ini?"

"Kirika senpai ulang tahun,aku kesini untuk menghadirinya"

'kalo dewi amatir kesini tanpa dewa matahari itu,bisa aman ini dapat mencuri cincin Athena' pikir Kirio "Jika dewi Amatir yang menghadiri acara ini,harus memberikan cincinnya terlebih dahulu" Kirio memberi syarat pada Karin

"Haruskah?!"

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai ditebak nih fanfic bakal hancur lebur,jelek,alur cerita entah lari kemana,dan lain sebagainya..

Review bolehlah,sekedar baca juga boleh,yah..


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Udah lanjut ke chapter berikutnya! Hari kesialan Kazune! #blalalarplakkbyar! Ditampok para Kazune-Z dan Kazunenya_._  
**

**Makasih banyak ya buat reviewnya,dan sepertinya pada fic ini Kazune ama Karin gak ada romancenya..  
**

**Eh, ngomong ngomong cerita ama judulnya nggak nyambung,mungkin karena authornya yang memang kehilangan stok judul#plakk! Author sadis, kasihan Kazunenya! T,T**

"Haruskah?!" Tanya Karin sambil tertawa kecil

"Hmph" Jawab Kirio dengan tampang keseriusannya

"Lihat cincinku apakah ada di jari jari ini, Meganekko bodoh!" Karin menodongkan jarinya memperlihatkan Kirio seraya mengejeknya

"Kau cukup pintar dewi amatir, tapi ini adalah kesempatan luar biasa bagiku" sahut Kirio dengan senangnya

**Disclaimer:Kamichama Karin©KogeDonbo**

**Warning:OOC,Typo,GaJe,fantasy,Alur berantakan,tidak dimengerti,Banyak percakapan,ada beberapa kata hilang tanpa disengaja**

**Chapter2:Berawal dari Kesenangan Berubah Menjadi Keanehan**

**Summary: Bermaksud datang ke ulang tahun Kirika yang sepertinya akan meriah,malah Kazune, ia masih kesal meratapi nasibnya yang tak kunjung .. #summary yang sungguh membosankan**

**Hari Kesialan Kazune**

"Mama, Aku pergi,ke masa lalu! Aku ingin bertemu ayah!" minta anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun

"Boleh saja,mama titipkan cincin ke kau nak ya?" jawab ibunya

Waktu berputar

"Kazune,ayah titipkan cicin ini ke kau ya?,jaga baik cincin ini untuk masa depanmu" Kata seseorang yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan

Waktu berputar

"Akan melindungi Himeka!Aku akan melindungi Himeka!" Semangat '45(?) seorang anak lelaki berambut _blonde _bermata biru safir kepada anak berambut _Indigo_

"Hah apa itu?!" Kazune terkejut dan siuman dari pingsannya

"Kazune chan kau sudah sadar?_ Yokatta_" ucap riang Himeka yang setia menunggunya disamping pada saat ia pingsan

"Karin,dimana orang itu?" Tanya Kazune

"Karin chan?aku tak melihatnya dari chan lihat ada kecoak bukankah mereka imut sekali?" Kata Himeka yang beralih pembicaraan sembari menunjukan keranjang penuh kecoak yang ia dapat entah dari menundukan kepala karena takut (takut ama himeka apa ama kecoaknya? Kazune:ama kecoaknya tentu aja!)

Salah satu dari kecoak kecoak itu hinggap kaki Kazune,ia melirik sedikit kakinya."MU-MUSHI!",Kazune bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keliling kamarnya nan sempit itu.'BRUKK!' ia tersungkur ke lantai dan lagi lagi, Kazune Malangnya nasib kau Kazune.

"Dengan meminjam kekuatan Dewa perang Ares!" Kirio berkamika 'Wush' wujudnya berubah

"Mengapa kau berkamika?Meganekko bodoh!" Tanya Karin agak menyindir

"Aku bukan Meganekko bodoh, melainkan Kirio pintar, _Proeli Gradius_!" serang Kirio tiba tiba yang mengarah ke Karin  
"Kyaaa!" Karin mencoba menghindar, tetapi sayangnya, hadiah yang rencananya diberi kepada Kirika senpai hangus terkena serangan itu.

"Mama, pakai cincin ini!" perintah seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kazune_ kun .._Kazune _kun, _cepat sadar, rasanya cincin ini menunjukan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi!"ucap Michi seraya menepuk punggung Kazune berkali lelaki pemilik mata beriris biru safir itu tak kunjung sadar.

"Himeka chan, tetap diam disini ya" MIchi melihat kesekitarnya, tak ada Himeka "Himeka chan…"

"Michi!,Himeka chan hilang-shii!" Shii mendadak datang dalam keadaan panik

"Tak mungkin!" Teriak Kazune yang tiba tiba sadar dari terengah, Keringat dingin bercucuran dari cepat ia bangun dari tempat semula dan lari menuju keluar rumah.

Michi dan Shiipun ikut berlari menyusul Kazune yang berlari dengan kencangnya, 'Wush!'.

Karinpun memakai cincin yang diberikan oleh anak kecil berambut _blonde _itu."I AM GOD" seru Karin berkamika."GOD THUNDER!" Karin menyodorkan tongkatnya ke Kirio

'krik..krik..krik' tak ada apapun yang terjadi

"Ha…ha..ha.." Kirio tertawa terbahak bahak "Ahk!" hingga akhirnya dia dilempar apel oleh Himeka yang tepat sasaran (Author:lebih baik kau jadi pelempar buah, Himeka! #blakk! Dilempar semangka sama Himeka)

Seekor burung datang dan 'uint' burung itu berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dengan mata beriris biru safir yang berkamika.

"A..Apa itu?" Karin gemetar matanya membulat

"Aku akan mengurus ini" katanya, melirik Karin 'wust' sebuah serangngan dari Kirio menuju ke arahnya yang membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah tak bisa apa apa dewi amatir, dan suatu keberuntungan juga karena kedua Himeka sudah berada di sekitar sini" jelas Kirio "Ahk!" ia menunduk entah apa yang terjadi.(Kesurupan? Bisa jadi)

"Mama ,apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya anak kecil berambut _blonde _dan beriris_ emerald_ disamping Karin

"Kau tetap disini!" sahut Karin melirik sedikit anak kecil itu hingga akhirnya mengembalikan tatapannya ke Kirio

"Dasar kau..dasar kau setan _Meganekko!_ " Karin meyindir, karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya lagi.

"_Sagitta Solix_!" terdengar suara tak asing dari arah .Ia meluncurkan sebuah serangan ke Kirio

Kirio yang tengah menundukpun mulai menegakkan matanya berubah, senyumnya betambah licik, latar berubah menjadi kota kosong nan hancur, serta ia dapat menghalau serangan dari Kazune dengan mudahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku bukan setan _Meganekko_ atau Karasuma Kirio,Namaku Karasuma Kirikho" Kata Kirikho yang berada dalam tubuh Kirio

"Papa cepat pakailah cincin ini!" Seru anak kecil berambut _blonde_ tadi seraya melemparkan sebuah cincin kearah Kazune

"Hng? Masa dua pakai cincin?" Kazune kebingungan sementara tetapi, ia tak membuang buang waktu "Ego Sumu Deus" serunya

"Tunggu dulu,papa—"

Kazune terlanjur berkamika,sementara anak berambut _blonde _itu ingin memberi tahu hasil,Kazune berkamika jadi Dewa Apollo setengah dan Dewa Uranus setengah.

"Sebenarnya papa harus membentur kedua cincin itu" Lanjut anak tersebut

"Kekuatan besar sudah ada di depan mata,Kuperintahkan kedua Himeka untuk bersatu!" Ucap Kirikho, Himeka Karasuma dan Himeka Kujyoupun menuju Kirikho dengan tak sadarkan diri bagaikan Kirikho, dia sangat fokus dalam hal tersebut.

"Pakailah cincin ini! Benturkan mereka! Cepat tak ada waktu lagi!" perintah anak kecil berambut_ blonde_ itu ke Michi yang terengah karena berlarian cukup jauh.

Setelah mengikuti perintah tersebut, akhirnya Michi berkamika juga, ia menjadi Dewa Lautan,Neptunus

"Hore..berkamika..berkamika.." Michi menari nari kegirangan, sedangkan Kazune, ia lagi kebingungan dengan pakian yang setengah Dewa Apollo dan setengah lagi Dewa Uranus, lebih parahnya tongkatnya juga dobel pada tangan kanan dan kirinya

" Jangan senang dulu!, Mama, Evolution of Love dengan Neptunus!" perintah anak kecil itu ke Michi dan Karin

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Karin bingung dengan maksud anak kecil berambut _blonde _itu

"Perkataannya Evolution of Love, Love Attack!" sahut anak kecil berambut _blonde_

"Lagi sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi" Kirikho tampak tak sabar menunggu kedua Himeka menjadi satu

"Evolution of Love!" Seberkas cahaya keluar dari tongkat mereka

"Bagus, Himeka bersatu!" Ucap Kirikho senang

"Love Attack!" seru Karin dan Michi barengan, menodongkan tongkat mereka ke Kirikho, seberkas cahaya itupun menagarah ke Kirikho

"Arrrrghhh!" serangan itu tepat sasaran mengenai kembali seperti Kazune, ia dengan sigap membawa kabur Himeka yang sudah menjadi satu itu.

" Dimana ini?" tanya anak perempuan yang sebelumnya adalah burung merpati putih milik Kazune yang sadar dari pingsannya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Matanya tertutuju pada seseorang yang mendatanginya, Kirikho

"Aku mengambil ini!" katanya dan menghilang bersama perempuan yang sebelumnya adalah burung merpati juga meninggalkan tubuh Kirio yang dirasukinya.

- Owari?-

Wah, Akhirnya selesai, bagaimana pasti aneh, Gaje, jelek, tidak menarik,alur cerita lari entah ke mana (mungkin terjun kedalem sumur) dan sumpah nih,Ryu ja baca juga gak ngerti.

Kiranya sih mau dibuat sequel dari "Hari Kesialan Kazune".Karna Ryu pikir kalo judulnya 'Hari Kesialan Kazune' tuh hanya berlangsung cuma satu Ryu rencananya mau buat sequelnya yaitu 'Missing for Kazusa' .

````` Thanks for reading`````

Review bolehlah, sekedar baca juga boleh… (ciri khas)


End file.
